Papa's Stirfryeria To Go! Refined
Huh, Papa's Stirfryeria To Go! was released, but we're making a remake. For see the original Stirfryeria To Go!, see here. Papa's Stirfryeria To Go! Refined is the eleventh To Go! game in the Papa Louie's restaurant time management series. It is a remake of Papa's Stirfryeria To Go!. Announcement Hey, Everyone! We're pleased to fire up the grill when announcing Papa's Stirfryeria To Go Refined! Workers In the original, you can choose Hugo, Trishna, or a custom worker. This time, your workers will be Mousse and Whippa, but don't worry, you can choose a custom worker. Cutscenes Introduction Mousse/Whippa/custom worker is among a crowd of people eager to witness the unveiling of Papa Louie's first culinary school in Umami University. However, there is some trouble. After Papa Louie cuts the ribbon and the curtains fall, the main building is covered in graffiti. In dismay and confusion, Mousse/Whippa/custom worker runs away as the crowd walks away. Tyson, his/her friend, searches the shrinking crowd for a person who can run the Stirfryeria as Papa Louie goes into a new adventure and until there is enough money for the formal re-opening of Umami University. Tyson's eyes fall upon Mousse/Whippa/custom worker, and before he/she can say "It's a mistake", he/she is handed with the Stirfryeria uniform, much to his/her dismay. Ending Customers * Austin (tutorial) * Tohru (post-tutorial) * Hugo (day 2, unlocked with Brown Rice) * Wendy (random-day) * Chester (random-day) * Julep (random-day) * Alberto (random-day) * Nye (random-day) * Radlynn (rank 2, unlocked with Radish Slices) * Perri (rank 3, unlocked with Shrimp) * Ivy (rank 4, unlocked with Chow Fun) * Doan (rank 5, unlocked with Arrugol Pesto) * Aminah (rank 6, unlocked with Hannukah and Latka) * Arrow (rank 7, unlocked with Strawberry Sauce) * Rita (rank 8, unlocked with Barley) * Onill (rank 9, unlocked with French Onions and Alphabet Noodles) * Allan (rank 10, unlocked with Pork) * Xandra (rank 11, unlocked with New Year and Sushiria Rolls) * Franco (rank 12, unlocked with Rainbow-livian Sauce) * Georgito (rank 13, unlocked with Orange Sauce) * Vincent (rank 14, unlocked with Macaroni) * Xolo (rank 15, unlocked with Ginger Dip) * Gloria (rank 16, unlocked with Winter Olympics and Gyro Meat) * Akari (rank 17, unlocked with Tzatziki Sauce) * Kayla (rank 18, unlocked with Red Rice) * Wylan B (rank 19, unlocked with Tsouknidopita) * Luxor (rank 20, unlocked with Scallops) Holidays Ingredients Noodles * Lo Mein (start) * Chow Fun (rank 4) Rices * White Rice (start) * Orzo (start) * Brown Rice (day 2) Mixables * Fried Egg (start) * Sesame Seeds (start) * Vinegar (start) * Carrots (start) * Celery (start) * Snow Peas (start) * Garlic (start) * Red Peppers (start) * Black Pepper (start) * Sautéed Onions (start) Meats * Steak (start) * Chicken (start) Sauces and Breadings Dumpling Ingredients Shells Fillings Dipping Sauces Christmas Update Ingredients All the Christmas Update ingredients are from start. * Festive Pilaf (rice) * Spruce Tips (mixable) * Asparagus (mixable) * Goose (meat) * Krampus Sauce (sauce) * Yule Spice Rub (breading) * Pine Nut Shell (dumpling shell) * Cranberry Ham (dumpling filling) Holiday Ingredients Each holiday comes with 6 ingredients: a noodle/a rice, a mixable, a meat, a sauce/a breading, a dumpling shell, and a dumpling filling. Hannukah * Latka (rank 6, unlocked with Aminah) * Date Strips (day 2 of Hannukah) * Strawberry Sauce (rank 7, unlocked with Arrow) * Halva Spice Shell (day 2 of rank 7) Category:Games